


Rascally Rabit

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Everlark, Rabbits eating everything, toastbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: It's time for the rabbit to go before he eats everything. If only someone knew how to shoot a bow and arrow.





	Rascally Rabit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lana0605 Everlark Birthday Gift, she wanted a fic with Everlark and the toastbabies.  It’s is loosely based off of something that happened in my house a couple of weeks ago. Let’s just say we have a rabbit that is eating everything and my husband is not very good at archery.

Katniss walked along the road on the way back from the woods. With the weather turning warmer she took every chance she could get to be back out in the woods. The winter had been rough and the addition of a new baby put her inside more than she liked so when Peeta told her he took the whole weekend off she knew she needed to take advantage. The loud thunk against the back fence of their home pulled her attention from the three geese she’d gotten. When she noticed something poking through alarm bells rang in her head.

 

She rushed into the house from the side door to find Willow giggling at the back door. Katniss took the few steps to reach her and found one of her bows leaning against the door.  One more step showed Peeta trying to pry the arrow from the fence.

 

“Daddy’s not a very good shot mommy. I’m sure if you were here you would’ve hit it.” 

 

Peeta turned and gave her a sheepish grin. “You’re home earlier than I expected.”

 

“Apparently not soon enough. What were you shooting at?”  

 

“A rabbit. The darn thing is munching on all the flowers and vegetables. They don’t even stand a chance. I thought I’d be able to get it.”

 

“Peeta, when was the last time you shot a bow?” She asked

 

He looked at her through his eyelashes, “When we were training for the quell.” 

 

“Why don’t I set up a snare or something?” Katniss offered. 

 

Peeta shook his head, “No with our luck we’ll get one of Haymitch’s geese and we’ll never hear the end of it.” 

 

Katniss laughed, he was right about that besides the kids those geese were the only think Haymitch cared about. “Speaking of geese I got a couple wild ones. Figured we have one for dinner.” 

 

“Sounds good.” He smiled and kissed her gently before heading inside. 

 

Katniss had just put the baby down for a nap and got Willow to rest in her room while Peeta cleaned up lunch. When she got to the kitchen she stopped, frozen in fear.  Peeta stood at the sink, his back was tense as he stared into the backyard. She looked at his hands, which were turning white from how hard he was gripping the counter. He looked like he was having a flashback, it had been years since he had one. In fact, she let herself believe he was finally cured, but seeing him like this she feared they were never going to be free of the games. 

 

She stayed behind the table and set her stance, just as Peeta had taught her. She would be better able to run or fight if he came towards her. She found her voice as she whispered his name. 

 

He didn’t turn around right away, but his simple response made her relax. “We really need to get that damn bunny, he’s eating everything that is popping out of the ground.”  He wiped his hands and turned around. “Are you alright?” 

 

She realized she was still in her stance and straightened up. “Yeah, I thought you were having a flashback.” 

 

Peeta rushed over to Katniss and took her into his arms, “No, I was just watching that rabbit and it’s really pissing me off. I worked hard on that garden and he thinks its a free lunch. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

 

She didn’t let go, instead shed breathed in his scent, “I’ll try to get him next time I see him.” 

  
  


Turns out rabbits are hard to catch in the act. Katniss even woke up earlier than normal thinking she could get him, but every day the found new damage from him. She couldn’t believe it, she’d caught hundreds of rabbits, but that was usually in snares. As she walked back from the woods, where to took her frustration out on a few squirrels, she decided enough was enough. She was going to set a snare and Haymitch would just have to keep his damn geese on his side of the fence. 

 

When she entered their home she smelled something cooking and when she got to the kitchen she noticed a big pot on the stove and a new pelt hanging.  Willow came running up, a big smile on her face. “We got the rabbit, mommy.” 

 

Katniss kissed her on the head and looked at Peeta who was putting vegetables in the pot. “And we are having rabbit stew for dinner,” He added. 

 

Katniss walked over to her husband, “how did you do it?” 

 

Peeta turned and faced her with a huge smile on his face, “You do realize I survived two Hunger Games, torture, hijacking and a war. You really think I can’t get rid of a little rabbit?” 

 

Katniss gave him a skeptical look. “Peeta, who got the rabbit?” 

 

Peeta just chuckled, “let’s just say I think archery runs in the family, that thing didn’t stand a chance once it got Willow angry. It was getting ready to eat the Primrose and Willow got out her little bow and put the arrow right through its side.” 

 

Willow looked up at her mom, “I couldn’t let it eat Aunt Prim’s flowers mommy.” 

 

Katniss hugged her daughter close, “I’m glad you got him, how about you come with me to the woods tomorrow. But for now, go get cleaned up for lunch.” 

 

“Really? I can’t wait.” Willow smiled and bolted away. 

 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Peeta said as he pulled Katniss close. 

 

Katniss nodded and held on tight to him, she was just happy that her children were safe and their biggest worry was how to get a rascally rabbit.

  
  



End file.
